rapfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dr dre
Dr. Dre, właśc. André Romell Young (ur. 18 lutego 1965 w Compton, Los Angeles w Kalifornii, USA1) – amerykański producent muzyki rap. Jest przyrodnim bratem Warrena G. Swoją karierę zaczął występując jako DJ w klubach Los Angeles, później stał się członkiem grupy World Class Wreckin' Cru (dwie płyty: World Class i Rapped in Romance). W 1986 spotkał się z Eazym-E i razem stworzyli grupę N.W.A. (należeli do niej min. Ice Cube, MC Ren, DJ Yella, The D.O.C. oraz Arabian Prince). W tym okresie Dre, odpowiedzialny za produkcję nagrań dla N.W.A, zostaje nazwany przez dziennikarzy "architektem gangsta rapu". Po odejściu z N.W.A w 1991 Dre nagrywa singiel "Deep Cover" dla wytwórni Epic a następnie zakłada wraz z Suge Knightem wytwórnię Death Row, która wydaje w 1992 roku jego solowy debiut "The Chronic". Album promowały single: "Nuthin' but a 'G' Thang", "Let Me Ride" i "Dre Day", na którym to zdissował swojego dawnego przyjaciela Eazy'ego. Po sukcesie "The Chronic" pomógł Snoopowi Doggy Dogg nagrać debiut "Doggystyle", który okazał się jeszcze większym hitem niż "The Chronic". W 1995 do wytwórni dołączył 2Pac, który stał się kością niezgody między Suge'em a Dre. W 1996 Dre opuścił Death Row i założył własną wytwórnię Aftermath, gdzie wydał kompilację "Dr. Dre Presents... The Aftermath", singel "Been There, Done That" oraz swój drugi solowy album "2001" promowany singlami "Still D.R.E.", "Forgot About Dre", "The Next Episode". Dr. Dre wypromował wielu znanych raperów, między innymi The Game'a, Eminema, Snoop Dogga, 50 Centa. Dre jest uważany za jednego z ojców gangsta rapu. Jego pseudonim "Dr. Dre" pochodzi od jego ulubionego koszykarza – Juliusa "Dr. J" Ervinga, oraz od imienia André. 23 sierpnia 2008 roku 20-letni syn rapera, André Young Jr., został znaleziony martwy w mieszkaniu matki, z którą mieszkał. Przyczyną zgonu według koronera było przedawkowanie heroiny i morfiny.2 Dyskografia N.W.A. * N.W.A. and the Posse (1987) * Straight Outta Compton (1989) * 100 Miles and Runnin (1990) * Niggaz 4 Life (1991) Solo * The Chronic (15 grudnia 1991) * 2001 (16 listopada 1999) * Detox (2009) Kompilacje * Concrete Roots (20 września 1994) * First Round Knock Out (21 maja 1996) * Back 'n the Day (17 września 1996) * Dr. Dre Presents The Aftermath (26 listopada 1996) * Chronicle: Best of the Works (26 maja 2002) * Chronicles: Death Row Classics (27 czerwca 2006) * Death Row Dayz (12 listopada 2007) Single * Nuthin' but a "G" Thang (feat. Snoop Dogg) (19 stycznia 1993) * Fuck wit Dre Day (and Everybody's Celebratin') (feat. Snoop Dogg) (20 maja 1993) * Let Me Ride (feat. Snoop Dogg) (1993) * Fuck You (feat. Snoop Dogg, Devin The Dude) (1999) * Still D.R.E. (feat. Snoop Dogg) (1999) * Forgot About Dre (feat. Eminem) (2000) * The Next Episode (feat. Kurupt, Snoop Dogg, Nate Dogg) (2000) Solo * 1992 Deep Cover (feat. Snoop Dogg) * 1993 Nuthin' but a G Thang (feat. Snoop Dogg) * 1993 Fuck Wit Dre Day (feat. Snoop Dogg) * 1993 Let Me Ride (feat. Snoop Dogg) * 1994 Natural Born Killaz (feat. Ice Cube) * 1994 Lil Ghetto Boy (feat. Snoop Dogg & Daz Dillinger) * 1995 Keep Their Hands Ringin' * 1996 East Coast West Coast Killaz (Group Therapy) * 1997 Puppet Master (feat. DJ Muggs & B-Real) * 1998 Zoom (feat. LL Cool J) * 1999 Fuck You (feat. Snoop Dogg & Devin the Dude) * 1999 Still D.R.E. (feat. Snoop Dogg) * 2000 Forgot About Dre (feat. Eminem) * 2000 The Next Episode (feat. Snoop Dogg & Nate Dogg) * 2001 Put It On Me (feat. DJ Quik) * 2002 Bad Intentions (feat. Knoo-Turn All) * 2002 The Wash (feat. Snoop Dogg) * 2007 Listen To Me (feat. Lloyd Banks, Jadakiss & Nate Dogg) * 2008 Fist Full Of Dollars * 2009 Topless (feat. T.I. & Nas) Gościnnie * 1990 We're All in the Same Gang (West Coast Rap All-Stars) * 1991 Funky Flute (Jimmy Z) * 1995 U Better Recognize (Sam Sneed) * 1996 California Love (2 Pac) * 1996 No Diggity (Blackstreet) * 1997 Puppet Master (DJ Muggs & B-Real) * 1997 Game Over (Scarface) * 1998 Zoom (LL Cool J) * 1998 Ghetto Fabolous (Ras Kass) * 1999 Guilty Conscience (Eminem) * 2000 X (Xzibit) * 2000 Hello (Ice Cube) * 2000 Just Be a Man About It (Tony Braxton) * 2001 Fast Lane (Bilal) * 2001 Put It On Me (DJ Quik) * 2002 Knoc (Knoo-Turn All) * 2002 Symphony in X Major (Xzibit) * 2004 Encore (Eminem) * 2007 Imagine (Snoop Dogg) * 2008 Come & Go (50 Cent) * 2008 Bounce (Timbaland) * 2009 I Got 5 On It (GZA feat. Dr. Dre, Snoop Dogg, 2 Pac & Nas) * 2009 Crack A Bottle (Eminem feat. Dr. Dre & 50 Cent) Kariera filmowa Reżyser * 2001: Witamy w Death Row (Welcome to Death Row) * 1994: Murder Was the Case Scenariusz * 1994: Murder Was the Case Aktor * 2005: The Game: Documentary jako on sam * 2003: Beef (film) jako on sam * 2003: Pauly Shore nie żyje (Pauly Shore Is Dead) jako on sam * 2002: Straight Clownin' jako on sam * 2002: It's Black Entertainment jako on sam * 2002: Hello, He Lied & Other Truths From the Hollywood Trenches jako on sam * 2002: Hip-Hop VIPs jako on sam * 2001: Dzień próby (Training Day) jako Paul * 2001: The Wash. Hiphopowa myjnia (The Wash) jako Sean * 2001: Witamy w Death Row (Welcome to Death Row) jako on sam * 1999: Whiteboys jako Dona Flipa Crew #1 * 1997: Rhyme & Reason jako on sam * 1996: Desperatki (Set It Off) jako Czarny Sam * 1995: Show (The Show) jako on sam * 1994: Murder Was the Case jako on sam * 1993: Yuletide in the 'Hood jako (głos) Aktor gościnnie * 1997-2004: Behind the Music jako on sam Aktor (zdjęcia archiwalne) * 2004: The Evolution of Eminem jako on sam * 2004: The N-Word jako on sam * 2003: Tupac: Zmartwychwstanie (Tupac: Resurrection) jako on sam * 2002: The Westside jako on sam Kompozytor * 2003: Bad Boys II * 2003: Odwet (A Man Apart) * 2002: 8 Mila (8 Mile) * 2001: Witamy w Death Row (Welcome to Death Row) * 2000: Wiedźma hip hopu (Da Hip Hop Witch) * 1997: Rhyme & Reason * 1995: Show (The Show) * 1995: Piątek (Friday) * 1994: Murder Was the Case Producent * 2005: Get Rich or Die Tryin' Producent wykonawczy * 2005: The Game: Documentary * 2003: 50 Cent: The New Breed * 2001: The Wash. Hiphopowa myjnia (The Wash) * 1994: Murder Was the Case